Present day, clinical data management is becoming an increasingly crucial aspect of facilitating patient-specific care and conducting research to understand different abnormality and disease processes across populations. Medical practitioners are often burdened with the task of navigating through onerous and complicated information infrastructure. Often, a complete patient history may be difficult to discern because of the plethora of medical data, and format in which it is presented. While collecting raw data from disparate systems is only the beginning, present day systems often lack technical capabilities in distilling the information in such a way that it may focus on a specific questions or strategy that enables a medical practitioner to discover more meaningful insights that relate to patient specific care, or population trends when dealing with different abnormalities and diseases.